spiral
by xerxesdiva902
Summary: mainly shuuXichi but there's also a bit of kiraXgin lovin! yaoi galore.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, THOUGH I WISH I DO. JUST LOVE PLAYING GOD IN THEIR UNIVERSE!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 1**

Having been recently involved in a breakup, Shuuhei decided he badly needed to relax. He still cared for Izuru but the man's emotional baggage took toll on their relationship, on them both. He decided that enough was enough. He needed space to think, to breathe, to forget, or at least move on, even if one step at a time. Renji knew the tattooed man was particularly in dire need of cheering up, so he half dragged his senpai to a club frequented mostly by yuppies and college students.

Both men were greeted by a hulking bouncer. The man looked them up from head to toe, possibly sizing them up if they would cause trouble, after all they look… unusual.

Shuuhei was wearing a red button down long sleeved shirt and a low slung pair of jeans accentuated by a studded leather belt. Renji was wearing his usual black ensemble, made sexier by the fact that his neckline was showing more of his muscled chest. But what made the bouncer think twice were the tattoos. I mean, nothing was more unusual than seeing a guy with a 69 tattoo on his face and another one with weird branching tattooed eyebrows right? However, the bouncer let them through, having been sure that the two were not troublemakers of any sort.

As they stepped into the club, they were greeted by nothing more than neon lights, undulating bodies and the smell of booze, sweat and quite possibly sex. The music started to seep into Shuuhei's head.

He was particularly grateful he went along with his kyouhai. He realized that this was one hell of a distraction. As his eyes adjusted to the neon punctuated darkness of the club, his gaze settled to an orange haired man at the bar.

The orange haired man was lightly built, with beautifully tanned skin, brilliantly orange hair and a scowling face. He also noticed that he was young, probably about eighteen. He was wearing a tight sleeveless black shirt and a pair of low riding skinny jeans which accented his well shaped bum.

What really caught Shuuhei's attention though was the younger man's chocolate brown eyes. They bespoke of an unknown intensity, of something that he would very much like to explore.

"Ne, senpai, that one's pretty hot, isn't he?"

He was startled out of his reverie. "Yes, he is one eye candy."

"Then why don'cha ask his name or somethin' senpai? Come on. He looks pretty much alone. Plus he's also checking ya out."

The innuendo was not lost on Shuuhei. He was not one for one night stands. Renji was right though. The man was indeed checking him out in this very discreet, subtle manner. However, he was still reluctant to go ahead and be done with it. Yet something in the younger man's eyes pulled him anyway, like a moth to flame. He approached the end of the bar where the orange haired man was sitting.

"Hey."

He was nursing a pink martini. Up close, Shuuhei realized that he was even more beautiful, if only he'd lose the scowl…

The younger man slowly turned and looked at him, as if appraising him.

"Yes?"

"I was just thinking, maybe you could use some company."

The scowl softened. He felt the orange haired man's eyes on him, the intensity slowly melting him.

"You're not the first one to say that."

They both grinned. They knew Shuuhei's pick up line sucked big time. The fact that the younger man found the whole thing funny comforted him; that maybe this would not end up in a one night stand after all.

"Name's Ichigo."

"Strawberry? Your name's Strawberry?" the tattooed man asked incredulously.

The said berry only snorted but the scowl disappeared altogether. Instead a smile touched his lips. "I get that all the time." He rolled his eyes.

Upon seeing that smile, Shuuhei was stunned into wordlessness. The only thought that was running in his kind at the moment was "God, he's even more beautiful with that smile on his face". His first instinct was to gently caress that face and probably rain feather light kisses along his jaw toward the junction of his neck and shoulder, suck the skin there… but he controlled himself. Then he remembered that he had not even introduced himself.

"I'm sorry. Mine's Shuuhei."

"I don't think I've seen you around before."

"Nah. Actually, I don't hang out much. It's just that I needed to relax and a friend of mine thought that clubbing was a good idea. Speaking of which, he's over there." The tattooed man waved at the general direction of where Renji was.

"The red head?" He smiled again.

Shuuhei smirked. So he really was checking me out. However, if anything, Ichigo's smile got sweeter.

"Wanna dance?"

"Why not?"

Both men made a beeline to the dance floor. The place was overflowing. People were grinding and bumping to the electronic beats. However, this only served to heighten Shuuhei's adrenaline rush, one which he had not felt in a long time. It was as if he was waiting for this one moment and this moment alone. Then he felt Ichigo's arms wind around his neck. Their eyes made contact and it was smoldering. Again, those chocolate orbs pulled him closer, he did not know where, but he was willing enough to go there. Then the berry started grinding against him, moving his hips this way and that, arms still around his neck. Ichigo's moves and the music were beating him into submission yet for the life of him; he would not fight against them, because he had been waiting for this. He found himself drawn not only to the berry's eyes but to those lips as well… those petal pink lips begging… begging to be conquered. He found his hand doing what he had only thought of before… his hand sought that face and gently caressed it. He slowly drew their faces closer… those eyes, they were trying to drown him but he would not mind, after all, he was waiting for this. Finally their lips met. Shuuhei could still hear the music but it was as if it was muffled. He could still feel the heat of all the people grinding and bumping against them but nothing compared to the heat that was Ichigo.

When they both let go, Shuuhei's lips stung of disappointment, of loneliness. Then he felt a little guilt welling up in his gut. He had never felt like this before. Yet he wanted more of this.

Renji meanwhile watched his senpai grind with the orange haired man on the dance floor. Between the two men, there was mutual attraction. He knew that this was bound to be something more than he initially thought. He smiled, congratulating himself on a job well done.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**a/n: a bunch of thank you's to the people who read my first fan fic "Love Lost" )**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH BUT PLAYING GOD IN THEIR UNIVERSE IS WHAT I FIND FUN!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 2**

Really. It had to be the 69 tattoo. The moment the man walked into the club, his eyes were drawn to the man. Of course, the tattoo became… a distraction so to speak. But then again, if one took it out of the equation, the man was sexiness personified. He had a well defined body, he moved with an easy grace.

Time seemed to stop for him though when the man approached and asked his name. Of course Shuuhei had to make fun of it first but he was so used to that. If this ever amounted to anything, he'd have to thank Isshin for giving him such a name, not that he'd actually do it.

It also surprised him that the man was actually able to make him smile. Now, this man was good. Under normal circumstances, he would have come back to such an idiotic pick up line with a sarcastic retort. Was it just him, or was it too hot in the club?

He really did not know either what came over him when HE asked the man to dance. Of all people, HE had to be the one to ask. Maybe someone spiked the martini he was drinking? No, it couldn't be. Maybe he was just feeling lonely. Oh no, but he had a lot of friends, NOT one boyfriend though…

When they were finally on the dance floor, he could not resist winding his arms around the tattooed man's neck. Neither was he able to resist kissing the guy; the man's lips were just so… delicious. It was like being punched in the gut, it was not easy to forget. The temperature in the said club went a palpable few notches higher…

Okay, so all in all, he went hardcore insane that night (in his opinion, at least). He admitted that he acted maybe a little whorish but he also admitted albeit to himself that maybe, just maybe it was high time to ditch the wallflower image and finally get laid, erm, get a boyfriend. (But weren't they the same?)

Ichigo sighed. At the moment, he was standing in front of the fogged up wall length mirror in the bathroom, staring at himself, with nothing but a towel wound around his hips. It had been four days since. Numbers had been exchanged, yes, but Shuuhei had not gotten in touch with him yet. He was worried that he had sent the wrong signals to the man. Pride had prevented him from calling the man first.

"Sometimes Ichigo, you're too pretty for your own good." The berry dejectedly said to himself.

As he went out of the bath to get dressed for school, his mobile phone rang.

_"You're such a delicate boy  
In the hysterical realm  
Of an emotional landslide  
In physical terms..."(1)_

"Hello? Ichigo? It's me, Shuuhei."

Ichigo's heart leapt. Finally, he called… after four fucking days!

What the fuck? What was wrong with him? They were not even an item yet and here he was acting like a ditched girl!

"What's up Shuuhei?" Keep your cool… Please keep your frigging cool…

"Um, I was just wondering if you're free this Friday. You see, I discovered this quirky little resto near the club we went to…"

"Resto? I don't think there's one near there…" Heart just skipped a beat.

"Silly, it's just a tiny little place. You could actually find it if you squint really hard. But the food's really good. I think we really should check it out."

"Okay, I get it. So what time are we going to meet?"

"How about around 7pm? That okay with you?"

"It's fine."

"And Ichigo, I'm sorry I wasn't able to call you in days. It's pretty hectic at work you know." Heart practically galloped out of his ribcage now.

"You really do not have to apologize; I mean I was kinda swamped with school work myself…"

"Thanks. So, see you Friday then?"

"Yes."

Click.

He was breathless with excitement as he hurriedly dressed. He would be seeing Shuuhei in two days. With the amount of schoolwork hanging over his head like a guillotine, he at least had something to look forward to.

As he walked out of his apartment; one could easily hear him humming…

_"Go Baby Go Go  
We're right behind you  
Go baby Go Go  
Yeah we're looking at you  
Go baby Go Go  
Aw we're right behind you  
Go Baby  
Go Baby  
Yeah we're looking at you  
Go …" (2)_

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: (1) and (2) are lyrics from Garbage's Cherry Lips. This song so reminds me of a uke Ichigo! hehehehe. i actually wanted his ringing tone to be coin-operated boy from the dresden dolls but it did not really fit the scenario i had in mind.**

**and by the way, thanks a bunch to those people who read the first chapter, even more so to the people who took time to provide reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH THOUGH I WISH I DO.**

**000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 3**

Ichigo was reaching for a Neil Gaiman novel when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist. A slight blush spread on his features. He was still a bit embarrassed about Shuuhei's public displays of affection but he appreciated it nonetheless.

"You've finally begun reading works other than Shakespeare's." the older man's chin rested on the berry's shoulder.

The said berry smiled. Shuuhei's warmth enveloped him like a glove. He turned and placed a chaste kiss on the man's cheek, blush still in place.

"I need to broaden my perspective or else I'm going stagnant," hand on the other's chest,"… you were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago. What took you so long?"

Shuuhei grinned sheepishly. "I realized that I was such a slob and cleaned up my apartment." At this, he placed an apologetic kiss on Ichigo's temple.

"You're the sexiest slob that I know then, but you could've called me up you know." Both men laughed. Shuuhei's arms tightened a fraction around the berry's waist. If possible, the blush deepened on his face.

"I'll just pay for this alright. Meet you here?"

"Sure." The older man reluctantly let go of the other. He stared at the berry's slowly retreating back, eyes straying to the other's bottom. He just loved the way Ichigo's jeans rested on his hips, snugly embracing them. He loved the fact that the berry loved tight fitting shirts and the way it accented his lithe frame.

The tattooed man browsed through the books. The man appreciated his boyfriend's taste in literature, classical and eclectic at the same time. This was one of the many things he discovered during the six months that they were dating. He also found out that Ichigo does not smell as his name implies. He actually smelled like chocolates, just like the ones the berry liked to eat while studying. He also tasted like it too, come to think of it.

"Shuuhei?" A familiar voice called out to him. It was Izuru.

"Izuru? Wow, what are you doing here?"

"Just browsing for something to entertain me." _Looking for that limited edition Mark Danielewski novel that you wanted was actually what he wanted to say. _"Are you waiting for someone?"

Shuuhei again had that sheepish grin, though he felt that he had nothing to be guilty about. He just was not ready to introduce Ichigo to his ex-boyfriend of all people, for crying out loud!

"Uh, yeah. I think here he comes."

True enough; the man in question was already approaching the other two, with a subtle scowl on his face. This was another thing the tattooed man loved about the berry, he was just too transparent, it was just too cute.

"Shuu?"

Izuru froze, but immediately recovered. He felt his gut drop a few meters though. He was not about to meet his ex-lover's new boyfriend, he was not…

"Ichigo," a kiss to the cheek, "this is Izuru. Izuru, this is my boyfriend, Ichigo."

An uncomfortable silence stretched for a few seconds before Ichigo managed to croak "How do you do?"

The blond man was of course equally at a loss for words but then again nothing beat "I'm doing great, thanks."

The tattooed man could just barely take the tension between his past and present. It was just so thick you could actually eat it with a fork. It was not until Izuru broke the silence that again overtook the three of them.

"You know what, I really have to go. I have an appointment that I cannot miss. So see you guys around then, alright?" _He was just a bad liar…_

"Yeah. See you around then. And nice meeting you." The berry said, if not a bit awkwardly.

"Uh, yeah, goodbye then, Izuru."

Ichigo waited until the blond man left the store. He then turned to his boyfriend, wearing a rattled look on his face.

"Was that…?"

"Yeah."

"…"

Both men slowly walked out of the store. He took the berry's hand in his own and squeezed it tightly. The younger man looked at him and gave him a small apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry. I guess I got a bit jealous back there."

Shuuhei let loose his breath that he realized he was holding. He let go of the berry's hand and wrapped his arm around the other's shoulder. He pulled the berry's head toward the junction of his neck and shoulder.

"I'm just glad it's finally over. And I'm glad that you felt that way… it just means you can't live without me." He received a light punch to the shoulder instead of a kiss that he was expecting.

"Idiot."

Big fat raindrops then started to fall.

"Shit." Shuuhei cussed. The tattooed man took off his jacket and proceeded to shield both himself and his berry from the rain. As they were running toward the nearest shed, Ichigo gave him a warm smile that told volumes. _Clearly, life is good._

**000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: it seems weird that i keep on projecting my own interests in my fanfics. first there was garbage, then my love for neil gaiman and mark danielewski (i have this guy's house of leaves, which is like the blair witch project in the form of a novel). just thinking out loud.**

**oh yeah, before i forget, a gazillion thanx to the people who read the 2nd chap. )**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. I'M JUST A GIRL WHO PLAYS GOD IN THEIR UNIVERSE.**

**here comes ginkira smut. don't like it, comments are welcome.**

**000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 4**

Izuru was determined to get Shuuhei back. Yet he was reluctant, fearful of rejection. Their breakup was hard enough on them both; he did not want any more of that. However his determination was for naught when he found out that Shuuhei was seeing someone else.

He bumped into his ex-lover and his new flame at the bookstore, he was buying something special for Shuuhei, hoping this was going to be the first step toward their reconciliation. He was pleasantly surprised at first, not expecting the other to be there. However, this turned into a deep ache when Ichigo was introduced. Though the blond was able to hold his emotions, deep inside he was wreck, seeing his ex-lover happy in someone else's embrace.

After the meeting, he idly wandered, never minding the buzz of the people surrounding him. He never really was aware when his feet took him to an all too familiar building; climbed an all too familiar flight of stairs. He trod an all too familiar dimly lit hallway until he reached an all too familiar door. He dazedly knocked on the all too familiar door… one… two… three…

The door was opened by a silver-haired man, wearing an eerie grin which seemed to denote a certain sadistic amusement. He was tall, skinny for his height. He was wearing an oversized gray sweatshirt and a faded pair of blue jeans. He was barefoot.

Izuru went in without being invited, still wearing a dazed expression on his face. The door closed behind him. He never really was aware when he assaulted the man with desperate kisses, tearing at his clothes, touching everywhere he could reach. Clearly, an all too familiar dance had begun.

Moans and whimpers now punctuated the darkened room, along with the slapping of skin on skin.

"Yer still so freakin' tight Izuru, so freakin' tight." The man panted at the blond man's neck, all the while thrusting himself into oblivion.

Only a delicious moan answered the man's ministrations. Izuru bucked his hips at each thrust, hands clutching the sheets so tightly his knuckles had gone white. A hand had made its way to his cock and pumped him in time with the other's thrusts. Not being able to take the dual stimulation, he came. The silver haired man came soon after, managing a few more thrusts to prolong the pleasure.

Moments later, smoke adorned the room.

Beautiful tapered fingers held a cigarette in between them, which promptly brought the said cigarette to a pair of kiss swollen lips. Said lips puffed out a certain amount of smoke again, adding to the ones already dissipated.

"Ya never pay me a visit, unless you're upset. What's wrong this time?" the silver-haired man asked, while lighting up a cigarette himself.

"Shut up Gin."

"So your Shuu's got a new boyfriend?"

"Shut up."

"I guess mah dear Izuru-chan's upset 'cause Shuuhei's got a new plaything ain't it?"

"I said shut up!" a resounding slap touched Gin's pale skin. Yet he never lost that eerie grin of his. He just went on taunting the blond man.

"So 's true then. Is 'e prettier than my Izuru-chan? Is 'e better'n bed?" Izuru looked at the man with disdain. He then locked himself inside the bathroom and then wept bitter tears. He wanted Shuuhei back, but his reluctance cost him. Now, he was paying for it.

For the life of him though, Izuru could not figure out why he always came to Gin, the man was such a bastard. Try as he might, he could not stay away from the man, probably because only he could provide the catharsis he so badly needed. Outside, Gin's soft cackle could be heard. Torturing the already fragile blond was his most favorite pastime.

**000000000000000000000000000000**

**a/n: mea culpa. i really do not know how to write gin's accent. everytime i try, it comes out as straight english... and i also cannot imagine kira not being 'fragile'. must be his eyes...**

**well, a little history behind this fanfic... there was ** **this fanart of kira's leaning on the wall with his butt in the air... really, my nose bled when i saw it. it was just so steamy, it was like he was trying to seduce someone (or shuuhei). honestly i did not have the idea for the fanfic a few days later, it was in fact planned to be just a oneshot... but it was just smut and not much interaction, not much plot. and oh, the kira fan art can be found at letmyself-go.. i love the artist. she/he just does the most wonderful bleach art ever.**

**before i forget, thank you much for the reviews, i really appreciate it. cheers.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.**

**ichigo finally loses his virginity! yay! shuuichi smut!**

**000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 5**

Shuuhei awoke to the sunlight filtering through the curtains in the room. He just lay on the bed though; content to look at the smaller man sleeping like a baby in his arms. Ichigo had the most peaceful expression on his face. The tattooed man had just spent the most wonderful night with the berry. He felt as if his heart would burst with happiness.

_Last night, Shuuhei finally mustered the courage to ask Ichigo to go home with him. The berry shyly agreed. But it was after they got to his apartment that they threw all propriety out the window._

_It was a miracle that they ever reached the bedroom. Clothes were all over the place by the time they managed to land on the bed. Lips locked, skin was filmed with sweat, arousals begging to be touched. _

_The tattooed man planted feather light kisses on the berry's jaw and then slowly licked that junction between the other's neck and shoulder. There came a moan, a tightening of grip on his shoulder, a circling of legs around his waist. He nipped the other's earlobe, further eliciting a delirious response from the berry._

_Shuuhei's lips traveled southward until they latched onto the younger man's pert nipple. He gently licked that supple bud then bit it, which elicited a moan from his partner. His tongue then traced a wet circle around the dusky bud which elicited a delicious response from the berry. This he did while his fingers traced a circle around the other, then lightly pinched it, in which Ichigo arched his back due to extreme pleasure. He traveled further downward until he reached Ichigo's erect member. He first traced its slit with his tongue then spread the leaking precum. He took the berry head's member into his mouth until he felt it connect with the back of his throat._

_The berry could only feel his lover's hot cavern, the way the tattooed man sucked his cock like there was no tomorrow._

"_Shuuhei, more", the berry moaned as his hips bucked at Shuuhei's face. The older man had to hold the other's hips or he'd choke on him, yet he never slowed down in pleasuring his lover with his mouth. One hand reached for a bottle of lube from the dresser and dipped his fingers into it._

_With one hand holding the berry's hip, his other hand parted the other's fold and teased the puckered opening then thrust a finger. Ichigo gasped at the sudden intrusion but still managed to grind his to bottom for a deeper thrust. Shuuhei smiled around the berry's cock and thrust another finger._

_He started scissoring his fingers and managed to hit the other's prostate. The berry groaned in pleasure. Shuuhei thrust a third finger._

_Ichigo came, hot and fast, into his lover's mouth. The older man pulled the berry's member out his mouth with a pop. He immediately spread the lube on his aching erection._

_The berry barely recovered his breath when Shuuhei hooked both of his legs on his arms and eased his cock into him. One hand gripped the sheets tightly; the other gripped the other man's shoulder. He whimpered in pain as the other thrust himself to the hilt._

"_Are you okay, love? Don't worry, the pain won't last", he comforted the berry._

"_I trust you", was the only thing the berry could say._

_The tattooed man let the younger adjust to his size. He was blown away by the berry's tightness and warmth. He slowly withdrew his cock then slammed back in. This earned a pleasured whimper from the berry. He slowly thrust himself again and again, soon settling into a steady rhythm, hitting the other's prostate each time._

"_Shuu, faster, please, faster."_

_The older man obliged. His thrusts became faster and more erratic as he was nearing his peak. His hand reached for the other's cock and pumped._

_Ichigo reached the peak first, his come all over their chests. The older man managed a few more thrusts before coming himself; spilling his warm seed in his lover as he came. Both waited for their breaths to even out before the tattooed man pulled himself out of his lover. He gave the berry a lazy smile._

"_I love you", the berry whispered as the other tightened his embrace._

_"And I love you too", the older man whispered back._

Chocolate brown eyes slowly opened, accustoming themselves to the morning light. The berry snuggled closer to the man holding him.

"Good morning", the tattooed man planted a gentle kiss on the berry's forehead.

"Hmmm. What time is it?"

"Dunno. 7am I guess."

Relaxed and steady breathing greeted the older man. The berry fell right back to sleep, comfortable where he was. Shuuhei gently rubbed the berry's back, then fell back to sleep himself.

**000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: wow, i can hardly believe it, this is the fifth chapter! i'm so happy. this chapter actually contains the majority of the one shot this story was supposed to be. oh well, i think it turned out for the better. **

**thank you for the reviews, i really appreciate it. your reviews do wonders for my ego.**

**i hate my shift. i work in a call center and i'm in the graveyard shift... so not conducive for writing! well, you guys have been warned. it may be a while before the next update.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, KUBO TITE DOES BUT I AM NOT JEALOUS ABOUT THAT SINCE I CAN PUT ALL HIS CHARACTERS IN AWKWARD SITUATIONS. :)**

**000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 6**

Renji was slow but he was not by any means stupid. The moment Gin approached him and started asking questions about Shuuhei's latest "plaything", as the silver-haired man so blatantly put it; his insides did a back flip. What could he possibly want with Ichigo? The guy maybe his senpai's senpai but he would not easily volunteer information.

Gin had been wearing his trademark eerie grin. This only made the redhead even warier as if he knew that the man was up to no good, which he probably was. This wariness made the silver-haired man walk away empty handed. Of course, Renji knew the man would try a different approach to satiate his so-called curiosity.

The redhead was also aware of the dubious relationship the man had with Izuru. The blond was one of his closest friends after all. What he could not fathom was what Izuru saw in him that made the sensitive blond go back to the man again and again. As much as he wanted to stop the blond from seeing the silver-haired man, he could not. A simple telling off would not work, the blond would simply not listen.

Back when Shuuhei and Izuru were together, the blond was more… balanced. But sometimes, he could not figure the man out. It was as if he craved for something that would unsettle his happy little world. That was when the silver haired man came into the picture. The red head could not just figure out what made his friend fall for that man and in the process cheat on his senpai. For all what he was worth, Shuuhei stood by the blond man, even if he knew the relationship was spiraling downward. He knew his senpai tried his damn best, but it was all for nothing. The least he could do for the man was offer his friendship and support when the break up became inevitable.

During that time, he tried his hardest not to take sides, even if he knew the blond man was at fault. He was still Izuru's friend, no matter what, and he would not judge his friend for what he did. It broke his heart when the blond approached him, with tears in his eyes, telling him everything that had happened between him and Shuuhei, and Gin. Maybe he should've pummeled that fox face into the ground for seducing Izuru in the first place…

The silver haired man was another story altogether. (1)

He now had a fucking migraine, thanks to his over-analysis of his friends' issues. Really. Sometimes, being a good friend was dangerous to his mental health. Where had he put that bottle of aspirin when he needed it?

**000000000000000000000000000000**

**a/n: poor renji! so far my shortest chap to date... but i just had to have renji make another appearance and vietshinigami has asked me once how shuu and izuru broke up. i actually wanted somebody else's point of view on the matter, so renji was perfect. it's been a loooooong time since i wrote a chapter and i've been so stressed out lately, making it even harder for me to brainstorm...**

**(1) i mean that literally. as in another chap just for our dear gin. but i have yet to think of what to put in it...**

**okay then until the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN BLEACH, NEVER WILL. I JUST OWN THE IDEAS AND I'LL LEAVE IT AT THAT.**

**0000000000**

**Chapter 7**

Gin thought he would have it easy. But the red head was one pigheaded son of a bitch. All the silver headed man was asking for was information. Any information regarding Shuuhei's new flame. Was there anything wrong with that? Obviously there was or else Renji would have sung like a canary. Or so he thought.

Curiosity drove him to the red head. _Shuuhei 'n 'im're tight, like brothers, yanno. 'e belongs righ' in m' tattooed kyouhai's inner circle._ He had been curious, well, because he wanted to find out how anyone could be more beautiful than his Izuru-chan. _Oh, well, time fo' anotha' tactic then._ All he had to wait for was the opportunity.

Fate did not mind giving him a break a few days later. He caught sight of Shuuhei _and_ Ichigo in the coffee shop. _Well, well, well, if it ain't my kyouhai 'n 'is li'l plaything._

"Yo, Hisagi-kun! My, my, watta pleasant surprise dis 's!" no one could really tell if the smile he was wearing was sincere or something he wore just to creep people out.

The other man reluctantly waved back. "Hey senpai." he would never ask that fox face to join him, not when he has Ichigo by his side.

The silver haired man almost jumped for joy. Finally, the break that he was wishing for! He was almost skipping as he approached the couple's table. _I would fin'ly meet th' proverbial devil 'imsel'._

The first thing Ichigo noticed about the approaching man was how absolutely discomfiting he was. Everything about the man made the berry squirm inside. It was as if doom itself was fast approaching, but he might just be exaggerating.

The man invited himself to sit with them. Tension was swirling thickly in the air, but Gin reveled in it.

"By the way, this is Kurosaki Ichigo. Ichigo, this is my senpai, Ichimaru Gin."

"Nice t' meet'cha, Ichigo-kun." The silver haired man offered his spindly hand. Ichigo reluctantly took it, and forced himself to smile, uncomfortable though he was.

"Same here."

_No wonder my Izuru-chan's jealous as hell. Strawberry. 'E sure's delectable as one too. Wonder 'f 'e tastes like it, hmmm? Mebbe I would like just a little taste…I don' think li'l Shuu would mind; after all we did share Izuru-chan fo' a time._

Izuru was surprised by the insistent knocking on the door. _Who could it be? _He stopped rearranging the books on the shelf and stood up to answer the door. It was Gin.

"Yo, Izuru-chan. Would you mind making room for me tonight?"

"Gin! But I don't think…"

The man pushed the door open wider and let himself in the apartment. He gently closed it behind him. His normally closed eyes was opened a fraction of an inch, so that one could catch sight of the ruby orbs hidden underneath. The blond took a few steps backward, suddenly frightened and weak-kneed in anticipation. He felt all sensation go up and down his body, his pants tightening uncomfortably.

"Awww, Izuru-chan, you hurt me. Ya know I always made room fo' ya, no matter wat." His voice was low, seductive and dangerous. He took a few steps closer to the younger man.

The blond's breath hitched, he knew what was coming. He felt his vision spin; he suddenly found it very hard to breathe. Gin had done this before. If the silver haired man was in this mood, it would be very hard indeed to resist him. And if Izuru was correct, he would be sore as hell in the morning.

Each man tore the other's clothes from the other's body. Wet, sloppy kisses were exchanged. No preparation was done, the pain all the more made it wickedly pleasurable.

Even on his knees and with his face pressed against the mattress, his sweat soaked blond hair plastered on his face, all the younger man could feel was Gin's ruthless thrusting. _But God, does it feel oh so good._ He barely could hear the man murmur dirty sweet nothings to his ear as his prostate was hit with every thrust. He barely heard himself moan and whimper so shamelessly, all he could feel was the man inside him.

"Gin, oh, Gin… please… mmmnghh… more… more… mmmnghh…"

"Hah, mmmnghh, yer so slutty, Izuru-chan…" Gin's voice was so low; it could barely be a whisper. "So," thrust, "ya", thrust, "want mo'", thrust,"huh?" thrust,"I'll give", thrust, "ya," thrust, "mo'", thrust, "then." With each thrust, a delirious moan was the answer. A hand reached for the blond's neglected cock and started to pump.

More sweet, dirty nothings invaded his ear. Izuru felt himself clench then unclench, releasing his hot seed unto the duvet, his favorite one. Gin thrust a few more times before coming himself, coating the younger man's insides with his very essence.

Izuru collapsed with the force of his orgasm then rolled over to face Gin. The silver haired man stayed kneeling, the eerie grin back on his face. Yet the red orbs were still visible. The blond man was panting, a slight panic touching his nerves. He swallowed all his nervousness though.

"Bu' we're no' finished ye', Izuru-chan." His hands rested on each side of the blond's head. Then he crashed his lips onto the other's, demanding more. But the younger man managed to wrench his lips away.

"Gin… please…"

"Please wa', Izuru-chan?" the younger man never had the chance to answer; Gin crashed his lips onto his again, this time more insistent. The older man nipped his lower lip and then thrust his tongue in, exploring his mouth as if it was the first time. He tried pushing the man away, but the man held on tightly as he could. Before he knew it, the silver haired man had hooked his legs onto his arms and eased his cock into him.

Their rhythm was erratic, and it was more for fucking and getting fucked into the mattress. But it served its purpose. Both men reached their peak once again, the smell of sex abound in the small room. The blond man soon fell asleep, his gentle breathing almost a non reminder of the activity of the past couple of hours.

Gin remained awake though. He only had the courage to admit that he loved Izuru in the security of his head, and what he had just done was to punish him for still loving that tattooed freak. He had hated Shuuhei for being the blond man's first love, first everything. Even if he now had the blond by his side, he still thought his kyouhai had not been punished enough. And Ichigo was just the perfect weapon. He thought it unusual though, _why would Shuuhei fall fo' someone who awfully looks like him. 'S dis some kinda narcissistic crap? I wonde' how it feels t' love a mirror image o' y'self? Mebbe if I tasted Ichigo, would I taste Shuuhei too?_

**0000000000**

**a/n: it's been a while and i'm glad i was able to finish this chapter while i'm on vacation. i mentioned a couple of chapters back that it was difficult for me to write Gin so i consulted my best friend evil chibi urd for ideas about this chapter. she gave me a few (in fact, the idea of falling in love with a mirror image of yourself was hers, plus giving Gin a believable reason to do the things he does was also hers) and i tried to weave those into the story to blend in as seamlessly as possible. i really hope that it gives you guys a more human view of our favorite fox face.**

**until the next chapter then.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH. (SIGH)**

**000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 8**

Ichigo was nervous as hell. It was very much the same as when he had first come out. Though his family was shocked, his sisters were supportive of their Ichi-nii. As for Isshin, he nearly tripped on the way to his wife's poster, and then cried for a good half hour and made such a racket, lamenting the fact that Ichigo would be the last man ever to carry the Kurosaki name and there would be none after. But in the end, Goat-face gave his blessings and gleefully asked his son if he had a boyfriend yet. This had the berry blushing furiously and then whacked his father for quite a few times, stopping when the amount of blood spilled became a tad too ghastly.

This time around though, he would be introducing Shuuhei for the first time. He really did not know how they would react to this; he was scared that they would not approve of his lover.

"You know babe, it would really be okay. I mean, they trust you don't they? And besides, I know they'll love me." Shuuhei teased him, and gave him a small kiss. They were in Ichigo's bedroom. They were getting ready; they would be having dinner at the Kurosaki home.

Ichigo just rolled his eyes, but his nervousness though did not diminish one bit. His scowl became more pronounced.

"Babe, seriously, it would be okay." This time, the tattooed man gave him a deeper kiss, one hand caressing the other's jaw line. The berry responded to the kiss, gently nipping his lover's lower lip in the process.

Ichigo sighed, his forehead resting against Shuuhei's, his arms around the other's neck. "I'm just nervous, okay? I mean, this _is_ the first time I'm going to bring you over."

Shuuhei wound his arms around the berry's slender frame, drawing him closer. He looked as if this was no big deal at all, but in all honesty, he was also a wreck. _What if they don't approve of me? Would they ask me to leave Ichigo? _He was as reluctant to go there, but this was important to both of them. He just crossed _all _of his fingers and hoped for the best.

Walking to the Kurosaki's front door, both men were greeted by a blur resembling the berry's father.

"ICHIIIIIIGOOOOOOOOOO!"

Shuuhei did not really know what the hell was going on. He was not fast enough in dodging the elder Kurosaki's kicks and punches. He now lay sprawled on the pavement. He was sure he would bruise and hurt like hell in the morning. In the meantime, he watched father and son duke it out.

"Here, take this, Goat-face!" said man took an upper cut and ended up on his butt, him clutching his face in pain, not to mention, trying to stem the blood flow from his cuts.

"Oh Masaki, our boy has grown up to be a great man! I am so proud to have raised such a fine b…"

The berry whacked his father's head one more time for good measure. He helped his lover up and then helped him brush the dust from his clothes.

"Look at what you did, you crazy old man! You nearly ruined his clothes!" Ichigo shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Masaki, why are our children always so mean to me?!" the elder Kurosaki wailed at no one, still clutching his face.

Yuzu and Karin watched the whole spectacle from the safety of the doorway, and only approached after they were sure their father was _neutralized_.

"Ichi-nii!" both twins greeted in unison. They ran toward the berry and gave him a humongous bear hug.

"Hey guys. I missed you." He held the girls in turn, though his arms were not long enough to hold them both.

"But Ichi-nii, you haven't visited in such a long time!" Yuzu mock pouted at her brother.

"Yeah, Ichi-nii, it's been _weeks_ since you last visited." Karin affirmed, with slight amusement in her eyes.

"Well, I've been _busy_, with school and _everything else_ you know…" the berry flushed, feeling a bit guilty.

"Yeah, _right._" Karin said with a smirk.

Then both girls' attention shifted to Shuuhei. The man sweat dropped. Yuzu looked at him shyly; while Karin looked at him with a scowl Ichigo was sure to be proud of. Both appraised him, he knew.

"Uh, yeah, this is Shuuhei… my boyfriend…"

"Hi." The man said feebly. He smiled at the twins, but it was obvious he was uncomfortable.

"Oh Masaki, our boy has brought home his dashing male lover…" what Isshin intended to say, he never got to finish as he received another punch form his son. He lay sprawled on the pavement this time, limbs twitching comically.

"Why don't we go inside?" Yuzu led the way.

"Uh, what about your dad?" Shuuhei asked, risking a glance at the man.

"Don't worry. This happens _all the time_. Just leave him, he'll be okay." Karin said in a bored tone.

Dinner was not a disaster Ichigo expected it t be. Shuuhei managed to fit in seamlessly. The berry was _so_ relieved about that. Plus his sisters approved of him; well, Goat-face too, but he did not have as much bearing as his sisters did.

The tattooed man enjoyed his lover's family's company. But what he enjoyed more was stories of Ichigo during his younger years, which proved to be embarrassing for the berry. But at least, he now knew more of his lover and understood him better.

"Shuuhei, do you have a minute?" Isshin asked the man in an uncharacteristically sober way.

"Uh, yeah, sure."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes…"

"I am glad my son has met a man who loves him then. But you do realize Ichigo is my only son. If you hurt or do anything that would hurt him, then you have my word that I will go after you and tear you from limb to limb."

"I swear that I would not hurt your son, Isshin. I promise you that."

"Well then, call me Pops…" Goat-face winked at the tattooed man then ran to his wife's poster in the dining area and then wailed at the top of his lungs,"Masaki, our boy's lover is an honorable man! I'm so happy Ichigo has found such a man to take care of him! I now have a new found son!"

Shuuhei sweat dropped at the display. Karin just looked at the blabbering man then shrugged. Yuzu had this misty look in her eyes though. Ichigo, however, had a twitch in his jaw.

"Why, that Goat-face…"

The younger twin suddenly grabbed him and then sobbed into his shirt. "Ichi-nii, I'm so happy for you. But please, don't forget us, okay?"

The berry looked at his sister confusedly. "Why in the world would I do that? I ain't that stupid to forget you guys, you know that. Besides, my apartment's just about twenty minutes away, so I could visit you anytime."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise. Time for us to go then."

While they watched Yuzu sob into their older brother's shirt, Karin spoke to Shuuhei.

"I guess you're officially part of the family then."

"I guess I am."

"Don't forget though, I have my eye on you. If anything happens to my Ichi-nii…"

"I'm getting an awful lot of that lately; but I promise you this, I would not let anything happen to your Ichi-nii, nor would I hurt him. Does that sound good to you?"

"Well, you better…" the dark haired twin said, still with an Ichigo-like scowl on her face.

The older man smiled. "Don't worry."

Both men walked to the berry's apartment hand in hand. Both were relieved that the dinner was over and done with; it was more of an ordeal for them. And of course, they had the berry's family's approval of their relationship, which was an even better thing.

"Thank you." The berry whispered.

"What are you thanking me for?"

"Well, you did a great job in putting up with my rambunctious family. I mean, really…"

The tattooed man wrapped his arms around the berry and drew him closer. "I am glad I was able to meet them. I really enjoyed it."

One hand held the berry's chin and gave Ichigo a lingering kiss.

"You know, I could get used to this." the tattooed man said, one hand rubbing the small of his lover's back.

"Yeah, me too." the berry said before continuing their kiss.

**000000000000000000000000000000**

**a/n: finally, another chapter added! phew! it's just too sad because it took me too long to write this one... stress at work drains/dries up/sucks up one's creative juices. hope you enjoy! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, KUBO TITE DOES.**

**00000000000000000000**

**Chapter 9**

Ichigo was studying for his exams in his favorite spot at the café when Gin spotted him. The silver haired man was all smiles as he approached the berry.

"Yo, Ichigo-kun!"

"Gin-san?!" the surprised berry was not able to hide his uneasiness. But it was not as bad as the first time though. The man had his eyes opened a fraction, which barely showed the crimson orbs which were hidden most of the time. The berry noticed this; he thought this made the man little more human, more approachable. But this did not make him any less wary toward the man. The other man though took the moment in stride.

"Yer studyin' fo' th' exams, eh? Well, I ain't one o' tho' top students but I did good. Ah, tho' bring back mem'ries, oh yes, dey do. By th' way, where's Hisagi-kun?"

"Shuuhei's still at work, but I don't think we would be seeing each other tonight, we're both busy enough as it is." Gin laughed, but it was surprisingly a normal one, not the harsh cackle that the berry imagined would hear from him.

"So I see."

The way the silver haired man just popped out of nowhere and sat uninvited with him was a bit uncomfortable with the berry, but as he spent the next hour with him, he realized that he was indeed over exaggerating. Plus, the man was intelligent, a rather good conversationalist and he seemed kind of decent. Slowly, Ichigo was being drawn in.

Gin felt the younger man let his guard slip bit by bit. But this was just the first step. He would have to tread carefully or else the berry would become tightlipped and tense once again. They talked about the safest subjects, like school, or Shuuhei.

"Oh my, time sure passes. Well den, if ya could, jus' pass m' regards t' Hisagi-kun, a'right?" the man ran his hand through his hair.

"Sure thing. Bye." As the man stood up and walked away, the berry thought, maybe he could be friends with Gin after all.

As the silver haired man walked away from the berry's table, his eyes took an odd gleam before going back to its usual closed state. _My, my, 'is naiveté's jus' so cute… dis would be pretty easy._

Shuuhei just barely managed to have the time to drop by Ichigo's apartment. He wanted to surprise his berry, they haven't seen each other in about two weeks since the younger man was studying for his exams, and he was pretty busy with his own work. He just missed him so.

He found the berry's spare key, which was taped on top of the doorframe.

The apartment was eerily quiet. _Good. I have time to prepare._ He immediately made for the kitchen, to cook their dinner. It was nothing special, just Ichigo's favorite, tempura made with beer batter. Then he made for the en suite for a brief shower. Maybe it would do them a world of good if they just shared the same pad. But then the tattooed man did not want to overstep it. He just wanted to take things as they were.

He was putting on a pair of draw string cotton pants when he heard the front door open.

"Shuuhei?"

"Yep, I'm here in the bedroom."

Ichigo made a beeline to the bedroom, dropping his bagful of books on console. Finally seeing Shuuhei after what seemed like eternity when it was just a couple of weeks made him giddy with excitement. The older man greeted him with a smile, the towel still covering his damp dark hair. The berry closed the distance between them and gave him a lingering kiss.

"Missed me that much, eh?"

"Yeah." Ichigo's hands were busy reacquainting themselves with his lover's body. "You smell so good." He gave the tattooed man another deep lingering kiss.

"I wouldn't be if I had not taken a shower, silly. Come on, dinner's ready. Then we can continue this after." The older man suggestively squeezed the berry's bottom.

"Okay." There was a faint blush on his cheeks but he felt as if the stress of the past couple of weeks were melting, all because of Shuuhei.

Dinner was a quiet affair. It was nothing romantic, but both men were content just feeling the other's presence.

"I'll clean up. Why don't you go wait for me in the living room?" the older man offered, even as he was already picking the dishes up.

"Nah. I think I'll just take a shower. Then I'll wait for you in the _bedroom_." The berry suggestively winked at his lover, then headed toward the direction of the en suite. This made Shuuhei move a bit hastily, nearly dropping some of the dishes in the process, his eyes glued on the berry's retreating bottom.

The berry was still in the shower after he finished cleaning up. Already he could feel the beginnings of an erection, and despite the looseness of his pants, he still felt it tightening uncomfortably. Two weeks was indeed too long not to see your lover. He just decided to join the younger man in the shower and make things more _interesting, _even if he did just take a shower.

Ichigo felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist and chest. Then he felt a pair of puckered lips, giving him feather light kisses along his shoulder and neck. He responded with a moan as he one of his hands reached for his lover's head and the other wrapped around his lover's own arm. He then turned his head to give Shuuhei a searing kiss. A duel of tongues ensued and when they separated for air, a thin trail of saliva joined their retreating lips.

"You taste so good." The tattooed man said breathlessly as he turned the berry to face him. The berry's arms around his shoulders tightened as he was pulled toward the other for another searing kiss.

"Two freaking weeks without you… felt like forever…" the berry gasped in pleasure as they rubbed their arousals against each other.

The older man responded by moving lower until reaching his chest. He then slathered the berry's all too erect nipples with licks, nips and tiny circling movements of his tongue. Ichigo very nearly drowned in the sensations he was feeling courtesy of his lover. His back was practically arched; his head hit the tiled bathroom wall while clutching his lover's head tightly to his chest.

Shuuhei travelled lowered still, until his mouth latched on the berry's weeping cock.

"Shuu, please… take me deeper into your mouth… please…" the berry nearly came upon feeling that sinful mouth on his cock.

The tattooed man took all of the berry's hardened length in. Ichigo's eyes rolled in pleasure, moaning his name over and over again as he bobbed his head up and down. The younger man came, Shuuhei gulping all of his juices greedily.

Shuuhei wiped a thin dribble of the berry's semen from the corner of his mouth. He then smiled a wicked smile. "Why don't we get out of here and continue in the bedroom?" His own arousal was twitching in anticipation.

Ichigo could only nod in dazed agreement as the older man grabbed a thick towel to wipe them both dry.

The berry was gently laid on the bed while his lips were busied by his lover's own. His arms were around the older man's neck, afraid to let go. The other man's hand gently caressed the berry's side then one hand drew lazy circles around the other's hip.

"I missed you… I missed you so much…" the younger man moaned, a pleasurable fog invading his mind. His lover though removed his hand from caressing his sides, to remove one of his hands from his neck. Shuuhei then brought his hand to his mouth to kiss those delicate fingers then hungrily suck them.

Ichigo bucked his hips at the sight, groaned at the contact. The older man smiled wickedly. He then fumbled for the lube that he knew was hidden somewhere on the nightstand. After what he supposed was a few minutes, Shuuhei finally found what he was looking for. He popped the cap open then poured the lube liberally on his fingers.

The berry felt fingers working their way in him. He gave a particularly wanton moan as those talented fingers hit his sweet spot. He rolled his hips in time with Shuuhei's fingers but the contact was not enough for him. He wanted _more_.

Ichigo's delirious reactions distracted Shuuhei from fucking him with his fingers. The younger man opened his eyes when he felt his lover pull his fingers out. But it was not as if he wanted to stop, it was just to spread lube on his aching cock. He then hooked the berry's legs on his arms. Ichigo immediately spread those plump cheeks for his lover.

"Oh gods, you're just begging to be fucked…" the tattooed man groaned, as his cock gently nudged the berry's puckered entrance.

"Then do it already."

Just hearing those words made the older man slam his erection in to the hilt. This action earned pleasured moans from both men. The berry threw his head back, making it easy for his lover to abuse his neck with kisses and hickeys. His hand clutched the headboard, while the other clutched the older man's shoulder. Shuuhei snapped his hips to and fro, making the younger man whimper and writhe in pleasure as his prostate was hit again and again.

The berry felt a hand sneaking in between their bodies and rested on his neglected cock. His cock was then stroked in time with his lover's thrusts. It didn't take too long and he came, spilling his seed all over his stomach. The older man felt the other's walls contract. All he could do was thrust a few more times before reaching his peak as well.

As Shuuhei tried to himself out, Ichigo stopped him with a deep searing kiss.

"Please don't go yet. I want us to stay like this for a few minutes more…"

"Uhuh, okay." The older man nuzzled the berry's cheek.

Ichigo actually fell asleep with Shuuhei inside of him. But this did not bother either of them. The tattooed man pulled himself out as soon as he felt the berry's grip relax on his shoulders. He laid beside the younger man, watching him sleep as he caressed his cheek tenderly. He then pulled the berry toward him and wrapped his arms around him tightly before promptly falling asleep himself.

**00000000000000000000**

**a/n: an update at last! work has been a constant source of worry for me, so much so that i almost forgot this little story of mine... (**

**anyhow, i'm glad that i was able to finish this at last... and i also would like to thank all of you who took the time to read this. it means a lot to me. and please do not forget to give feedback. it would be highly appreciated. XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. (SNIFF)**

**00000000000000000000**

**Chapter 10**

Ichigo had been hanging out more and more with Gin during the weeks following the ends of his exams. He supposed it was a natural progression. Gin wasn't doing anything wrong anyway, so he was not bothered, but there was still a hint of wariness between them. He enjoyed the man's company though; he was learning a thing or two from the man. The silver haired man was involved in business, him being the youngest executive in the company he works for. But what he could not understand though was his lover's reaction when he told him he was on good terms with the silver haired man. It could've been jealousy or worry.

So it happens that they were having coffee together when Shuuhei happened to bump into them. The tattooed man knew his lover had a budding friendship with the man who stole Izuru from him. But he could trust Ichigo. It was Gin he could not trust.

"Ichigo!" he felt a familiar warmth when he saw that wild tangerine hair.

The berry's eyes lit up upon seeing his lover. There was also a hint of a smile playing at his lips, instead of the usual frown. Gin, ever observant as he was, took this all in his mental database. It was for future use, so to speak. It was pretty easy to break the berry's defenses but it would be more difficult to break the couple up, that he was sure. Again, he was struck by both men's physical similarities, the hair, even the lithe frame, though the older man was a bit more on the muscular side. Even their facial structure was almost identical. If Shuuhei had the same wild tangerine mane, they could have been thought of as twins.

"Shuuhei! Come, have a seat." He gave the berry a peck on the cheek as he sat down. Of course, he could not resist taking the seat between his senpai and his berry. He acknowledged the other man with a discreet nod. Then the berry gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Aw, ya two look so cute t'geth'r like dat." The look on the silver haired man's face was as close to a leer as it could get, allowing for his default creepy smile.

The berry slightly flushed at the remark while his lover looked with utter disdain at the other man.

"Come on, Hisagi-kun, I was jus' jokin'." The tattooed man just glared.

"Shuu, I'll just go get something for you, 'kay?" the man in question just nodded imperceptibly.

Both men watched the berry's retreating back. Shuuhei could not help but fume, thinking Gin was trying to steal Ichigo the way he stole Izuru from him.

"Stay away from us."

"Wat'cha say Hisagi-kun? I don' think I heard ya."

"Fucking stay away from us, Gin. Just stay the hell away."

"I think ya misunderstand, Hisagi-kun. Ichigo was th' one who invited me t' have coffee, ya know. An' I ain't doing anythin' wrong. Why would ya think like tha' abou' yer senpai?" the silver haired man was wearing his most mocking smile yet. But before the tattooed man could retort, the berry came back, bringing along a cup of latte for him.

Ichigo could tell that something was going on between the two men. It was the way his lover was trying to hide behind his calm façade but his hands were trembling. Why, the berry was not sure. He felt the tension in the air, and it was just so suffocating. As he sat down, cup of latte in his hand, he looked from one man to the other, confused. Shuuhei took the cup from him and put it on the table, then caressed his cheek. There was something unreadable in his lover's eyes, and this left him even more flustered.

He wanted to ask what the hell was going on, but he could not. His words were stuck in his throat, and he was afraid to ask because he really did not want to find out.

Gin was enjoying every minute of it, creepy mocking smile and all.

They were walking hand in hand toward their favorite restaurant in the shopping district. It was long after the incident in coffee shop. Shuuhei was in a pensive mood, and the berry kept throwing furtive looks at him, trying to decipher what was going on his lover's head. It was causing the berry so much undue stress, this side that he never knew existed in his lover. He involuntarily squeezed his lover's hand. The other man suddenly stopped walking then drew Ichigo into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry." His own eyes met the chocolate orbs as his hands tenderly held the one he loved dearly. He kissed the berry's forehead. "Let's just go home. I don't think I can eat."

"Me either."

Even in the comfort of his apartment around them, the berry could still not help but feel anxious. He could not bring himself to ask his lover either. This did not escape Shuuhei's notice but he himself could not breach the subject either. Yet he promised himself that with Ichigo, everything would be different. He took a deep breath.

"Come sit with me, please." His request almost sounded like a plea.

Ichigo complied. He also willed himself to calm down. He knew that Shuuhei would not hurt him on purpose. As he sat down beside his lover, arms automatically wrapped themselves around him. His lover told him everything about Izuru; how they broke up and why.

There was a hint of sadness in the older man's voice as he told his berry everything, yet he knew deep inside that with every pain dealt to him, it was all worth it because then he met Ichigo. He drew the berry closer to him, savoring his warmth more than ever.

**00000000000000000000**

**a/n: yey! another chap finished. phew. i was preoccupied the last few weeks that i was no able to focus on this. sorry! anyhow... i've been experimenting with another pairing, hehe... uh, thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.**

**00000000000000000000**

**Chapter 11**

Shuuhei finally moved in with the berry, after much deliberation on his part. Ichigo was just happy, plus, he also thought it was high time for them to live together. After all, they had been dating for the greater part of the year.

It pure bliss, but then, what is bliss if you didn't have a taste of trouble? And it came in the guise of a silver haired man, who was too skinny for his height and who always wore a creepy grin, walking on the way to their apartment, hands in his pockets.

The berry was alone in the apartment, relaxing, as he had no school that day. His lover was at work. He was sitting on the fluffy couch in the living room, both his feet propped up on the coffee table while he was reading a book. He heard someone knocking on the door. _Who could that be?_ The berry wondered.

He reluctantly stopped his leisurely activity, marking the page he was currently reading and stood up to greet whoever it was who had the nerve to disturb him.

"Hi ya there, Ichigo-kun!" Gin gave his warmest smile, yet it still came out creepy and spine tingling.

Ichigo gave the man a wary look but politely invited him nevertheless.

"So, what's up?" Ichigo inquired as he served fruit juice and snacks for his unexpected guest.

"Well, Ichigo-kun hasn't gotten 'n touch wi' me for th' pas' several days, so I jus' decided I'd give him a surprise since I wus in th' area anyway." Gin gave the berry a wide, wide grin. It was just disturbing.

He wanted to say there were a lot of reasons why he did not want to associate with him anymore, chief among them was Shuuhei. But he kept his mouth shut as the other man kept blabbering about something or the other. He never noticed the man move closer.

"Ya know, yer not lis'ning Ichigo-kun. Yer jus' sitting there, spacing out. Yer probably thinking about Hisagi-kun now aren't ya? " The man said huskily, his warm breath so strangely close to his ear.

The berry flushed when he realized the man was sitting uncomfortably close to him; he practically scrambled toward the remaining space on the couch to reclaim that distance between them.

"What the fuck do you think you're—" the berry flushed a darker shade of red when the man suddenly grabbed his face and forced his lips on his, ultimately stopping his protest. Gin's invasive tongue explored deeply and maliciously and by the time it was over, the berry was having hard time breathing. He hated himself for responding to that disgusting man.

The man licked his lips. He reached for the berry's face and gently caressed his cheek, his thumb resting on the kiss swollen lips.

"Delicious. Don'cha know yer so cute when ya blush?" the man leered, leaning toward the younger man for more. The berry swatted the hand away from his face and pushed him away, nearly knocking the man down in the process. "Get out! Get the fuck out!" he yelled at the man.

"Aww, that's rude, Ichigo-kun. Ya could at least show me t' th' door, ya know." At this, Ichigo glowered at him. "'Kay, fine then. See ya around." Before he headed for the door, Gin mockingly blew him a kiss.

As soon as the man got out of their home, the berry immediately bolted the door shut and drew the curtains closed. He ran to the en suite and immediately shucked his clothes off. He wanted to scrub himself clean; he just felt so violated.

When he heard the bolt lock into place, the silver haired man smirked.

Shuuhei was excited to go home. He actually felt like this since he moved in with Ichigo. It was as if they were a newlywed couple. But when he reached the door to their apartment, he felt something was oddly out of place.

As if on cue Ichigo opened the door.

"Hey." Shuuhei felt himself grin like a fool but Ichigo responded with only a wan smile. Both men proceeded into the apartment, then the berry abruptly turned and hugged him tightly.

"You missed me that much?" the berry did not reply, but instead just kept on holding on to him. "Did something happen?" the tattooed man asked worriedly.

Ichigo did not answer immediately; he knew it was partly his fault Gin took advantage of him. He sighed. He knew would have to tell the truth and he knew whenever the silver haired man was involved trouble would follow him like a love sick girl.

**00000000000000000000**

**A/N: yey! Another chapter finished. sorry it took too long to update, my creative juices are still being refreshed. Hehehe. hope you like this. XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.**

**Renji makes a cameo! =)**

**00000000000000000000**

If there was anyone who knew Shuuhei like the back of his hand, it would be his kyouhai Renji. Because despite appearances, he, like anyone would give hints as to what his current disposition was. So it happened that the red haired man was observing every move his senpai made and he knew immediately that he was inwardly seething about something.

Shuuhei could not concentrate on his work, and he was getting mightily pissed off. Adrenaline was pumping through him like mad. It was that silver haired man's fault really.

_"Gin came."_

_There was a momentary pause, and suddenly, the tattooed man exploded with questions._

_"What did he say? What did he do? Did he do something? Did he touch you? Did he hurt you? Ichigo, please answer me!" he asked all of these in one breath, all the while checking his lover for any signs of injury, though nearly shaking the poor berry in the process._

_"Please stop Shuu…" Ichigo was nearly in tears," he… he… he kissed me." The berry's face furiously flushed as he remembered the moment Gin's lips landed on his._

_He wrapped his arms around his lover tightly. "That bastard will pay for this."_

_"Please, just let it go. It… it was just a kiss."_

_"The hell it was just a kiss. I don't want to stand by and wait for something worse to happen to you."_

_The berry buried his face in his lover's chest. His heart was beating so fast and he could feel his lover's own heart beat in time with his own._

_"Please, it was my fault. I let him in."_

_The older man tenderly nuzzled the berry's fragrant hair and softly said, "I don't care. He touched you. I won't let him get away with this."_

_Ichigo tightened his hold around the older man. In truth, he was very scared of what could've happened if was not able to fight Gin off. He was just relieved that Shuuhei was already there, with his arms protectively around him._

_"_Hey, senpai, why don' we go grab a cuppa coffee after work?"

He was startled out of his vengeful reverie. He looked at the red head as if it was the first time he saw him in ten years. It was bad timing too.

"What?" Shuuhei snapped then backtracked. "Oh god Renji, I'm sorry." He pinched the bridge of his nose as if to ward off an incoming migraine and took a deep breath.

The red head just raised his eyebrows then nodded his head in understanding. "So, what's up senpai? I never saw this disturbed since, well… I never saw you this disturbed, period. Did you have a fight with Ichigo?"

"No, it's not that…" the tattooed man's voice trailed off. "Look, I really appreciate your offer of getting coffee after work, but sorry man, I have to do something…" his voice trailed off once more and this time around, Renji somehow sensed something really bad was about to happen.

"Ya sure 'bout that senpai?" the red head asked skeptically.

"Huh? Uh, yeah, I do have something in mind…" And with that, the red head reluctantly left Shuuhei alone.

As per his routine, after work, Shuuhei would try to catch the earliest possible train to Karakura. But this time, he took his sweet time walking and thinking. Without him knowing it, his feet led him to the threshold of a certain silver haired man's apartment complex. When he realized this, it was as if his mind had gained clarity after a long time in a coma.

Gin answered the door and thankfully, no one else was there.

"Hisagi-kun, what brings you—" a punch greeted him back, making him stumble backward and into his living room. Of course, he knew what the other man was there for.

"I fucking told you to stay away from us. I fucking warned you." Shuuhei was practically yelling his ass off in anger.

Despite a bloody lip, Gin was still wearing his infamous smile. "Oh? Are ya jealous 'cause I gave Ichigo a kiss and ya din't get any? Ya know I could kiss ya anytime, all ya had t' do wus ask." Another punch made contact with his cheekbone.

Izuru came just at the right place and at the right time. He saw Gin being pummeled into a nearly bloody pulp. He ran toward the man and used his body to shield him from any incoming attacks from Shuuhei.

"Gin! Shuuhei! Please stop it! Please stop!" he was still shielding the silver haired man. "What the hell is going on?"

"Why don't you ask your boyfriend what's going on. I'm pretty sure he couldn't lie to you." Shuuhei retorted in the most spiteful way that he could.

The smile disappeared from Gin's face and protectively drew his arm around Izuru's waist. "Don't involve him in this." The blond only looked at him with wide scared eyes.

Shuuhei laughed an insane spiteful laugh. "Right." He replied sarcastically.

The tattooed man grabbed the Gin's shirt and shook him while the blond was practically dragging him out of the apartment. "The next time you ever come near us again, I will fucking make you regret it."

"Please, just leave Shuuhei. Just leave."

"Well, why don't you also tell that to Gin?"

The blond man slammed the door to his face.

**00000000000000000000**

**A/N: hey there. Phew. I got another chapter finished and hopefully, you guys would like it. Thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.**

**Warning: gin-kira fluff galore.**

**00000000000000000000**

**Chapter 13:**

Gin was rubbing the places where his face was sore and slightly bleeding, a rather thoughtful look on his face. He stopped and turned to look at the blond man, who was hesitantly approaching him. There was a scared and worried look on Izuru; something that the silver haired man realized was entirely out of place on that pretty face.

"Com'ere Izuru-chan." He held his arms out invitingly.

The blond sat beside him on the couch and wrapped his arms around the other's frail frame. He buried his face on the junction between the man's neck and shoulder. He then lifted his head up to nuzzle the other man's face. He really did not have any words for what he was feeling, but he felt as if his breath was knocked out of him when he saw Gin hurt.

"Don' worry, I'll be okay." Gin smiled, but it was a smile rarely seen on him, a genuine smile.

Izuru tightened his embrace a fraction. Then it dawned on him that he must care for the other man deeper than he ever cared to admit. He also wished that he could see more of this Gin that he was seeing, caring, affectionate and protective.

"I'll—I'll just get the first aid kit…" the blond timidly got up but was stopped by a hand on his wrist.

"I said no' t' worry Izuru-chan." He then drew the blond back into his arms. "'Sides, I feel better dis way."

"But you're still bleeding." The blond retorted without much power, squirming in his arms, but not trying to break away from it all. He felt Gin hum contentedly, then said "'Kay then, but on one condition tho'… ya have t' stay th' night wi' me." The silver haired man again smiled, then kissed the blond tenderly on his forehead.

"It's a deal."

If there was one word that could describe what the silver haired man was feeling, it was happy. He really did not mind if he had to take advantage of a tangerine haired punk or get beaten up by said punk's boyfriend in the process to get to this point with his cute Izuru-chan. He really did not mind it at all, so long as his Izuru-chan was by his side.

The blond went back with the first aid kit at hand. He then proceeded to tend Gin's sore face and the few shallow cuts on it.

"Ow! That hurts…" Gin whined like a child.

The blond smiled affectionately, but did not stop tending the other's injuries. "There, all done. You'll feel good as new in the morning."

Gin wrapped his arms around Izuru once more. He then yawned widely. "It's been a long day." He quipped.

The other man tried hard not to react but the silver haired man felt him tense up. "Don' worry Izuru-chan…" he whispered, "it'll all be okay."

Izuru could only sigh in defeat. _Only if you stay out of trouble will everything be okay._

Morning came soon enough for Izuru. He woke up a bit disoriented but calmed down when he saw the familiar enough ceiling. He was in Gin's bedroom. Yet the other man was nowhere in sight. He got up from his comfortable in bed and realized he was fully clothed… because nights at the other man's place always meant one thing. But this was more than a welcome change.

He silently trod the carpeted way to the bathroom to wash his face. As he looked at the mirror, his thoughts went back to last night's events. He felt so hurt when he saw his Gin being beaten by an irate Shuuhei. _Because I love him._ With the sudden realization, he felt unburdened in what seemed like ages.

He found Gin in the kitchen, _humming_, as he cooked breakfast for two. The other man turned and smiled gently at him. _I'm probably still dreaming… He never smiled at me like that…_

"Breakfast will be ready in five minutes."

Both men ate in companionable silence. The table was cleared in the same lingering silence.

Izuru was jolted out of his thoughts by a hand on his arm.

"You've been quiet… is something wrong Izuru-chan?" the man whispered gently.

The other man did not reply. What he got though was arms wound themselves around his frame and then the sweetest kiss stole itself on his lips. In Gin's opinion, nothing could be better than this.

**00000000000000000000**

**A/N: honestly, I'm on a roll! I just finished this chapter, and I'm working on the next one… well, actually, this story is about to end. (sheepish grin) but worry not because I already have an idea for my next fanfic and boy, do I love unorthodox pairings… well, if that's not a hint, I don't know what is. Until the next chapter. =)**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.**

**00000000000000000000**

**Chapter 14**

When Shuuhei went home with a ruined shirt and inflamed fists, Ichigo immediately knew where he had gone to. It was late at night and he was restless… the berry kept on blaming himself. If something happened to his lover, he would not know what to do.

Ichigo really wanted to wring the other man's neck for doing something so stupid and reckless, but he was also relieved that he was back in one piece.

"You—you idiot!" Ichigo yelled at the man, then practically ran at him to wind his arms around him tightly. He sobbed into the man's ruined shirt. "You fucking idiot… look at you, you ruined your shirt…"

The tattooed man wrapped his arms around the berry. He used his index finger to lift the berry's chin, so their eyes would meet. He then gently kissed him. "I'm sorry, baby. Let me make it up to you."

Both men sat on the couch as Ichigo carefully wrapped some bandages around Shuuhei's swollen knuckles. The older man was just looking at his lover, just silently appreciating his tender beauty. The one hand that had already been bandaged held the berry's small of the back. He just had to pull the hand the other was working on to caress the berry's cheek.

"Dumbass, stop that, we need to get that fixed…" the berry was silenced when Shuuhei's lips landed on his.

"I love you…" he whispered to the berry's lips, then ravished it once more with a fevered kiss. His one hand was gently rubbing the berry's small of the back.

Both Shuuhei's hands lifted the seam of Ichigo's shirt and caressed his sides, then turned his attention to the berry's very sensitive nipples. While still ravishing the berry's lips with hot insistent kisses, his deft fingers were torturously pinching and twisting his nipples. Both men groaned in pleasure. The kiss was briefly stopped, only to pull the berry's shirt over his head.

The older man's hands went back to pleasuring his lover. Ichigo feverishly unbuttoned the other's ruined shirt while the other was unbuttoning his once comfortable jeans.

As soon as the tattooed man's shirt was off, the berry proceeded to trail butterfly kisses on his torso while his hands busied themselves unbuttoning the other's slacks.

"Oh gods, you feel so good…" Shuuhei moaned as the berry slipped his slacks off of him along with his boxers and licked the tip of his cock. The berry took all of him in and the older man groaned even louder as his cock connected with the back of the berry's throat. Ichigo was loathe to stop what he was doing nor ask his lover to get the lube so he just did the most logical thing in this situation; he slathered his saliva on the other's cock. He wanted Shuuhei in him that badly.

The berry practically scrambled to take off both his jeans and boxers. He then straddled his lover and positioned his entrance over the other's cock.

"Wait, baby, wait, I haven't stretched—" but he stopped and gawked at Ichigo, as the berry slathered his saliva once more, this time on his fingers and rode those instead.

The erotic sight made the tattooed man buck into Ichigo unintentionally. He then kissed Ichigo passionately while one hand removed the berry's fingers from his slightly stretched entrance. Then he flipped the berry on his back and positioned himself in between his legs. He held the both the berry's hands over his head, while he spit on his other hand to slather more saliva on his cock.

"Please, Shuu, I want you in me so bad. Fuck me, fuck me please." The berry lustfully pleaded, with half lidded eyes and bucking hips.

With Ichigo writhing underneath him, he just could not stand it. He thrust himself a bit roughly into the berry, but he couldn't care less. He let go of the berry's hands so that he could position himself properly, to better hit his lover's sweet spot. And hit it he did, with every snap of his hips.

His thrusting was becoming more erratic, he knew he was getting close. He gripped the berry's hips so hard it would bruise. With Ichigo's arms around his neck and kissing him with fervor, he was almost there. One of the berry's hands snaked in between their bodies to rub his own neglected member, and they both came simultaneously with a relieved sigh. They rode their post orgasm haze with a few more thrusts and the deal was done.

"Please don't do anything stupid again…" Ichigo whispered, almost fearfully, thinking of the consequences as if it was happening real time.

"I promise." Shuuhei pulled out of the berry, but stayed in his arms.

"Good." The berry then kissed him once more. The older man stood up from their comfortable position on the couch and proceeded to lift the berry up bridal style.

"What the fuck are you doing?" the berry yelped. "I'm no girl! I can walk!"

To this Shuuhei only smiled as he carried Ichigo to their bedroom, possibly for another round.

**00000000000000000000**

**A/N: yep, nothing like hot make up sex to smooth out tension. XD**

**Thanks for reading! and happy holidays!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Warning: last chapter =(**

**Renji's back though!**

**00000000000000000000**

Renji was having coffee in this small quaint café which recently opened. He spent the last hour and a half staring at the people passing by, in a rush to get home because of the cold. The year was almost at its end, and the red head was feeling a wee bit lonely. He was also feeling a tad jealous of his two friends, Shuuhei, who had Ichigo, and Izuru, who had Gin.

_To say Renji was relieved was an understatement. Seeing his friend Izuru with a mega watt smile on his face after what seemed like decades was good sign that he was moving on. Besides, he looked better like that._

_"You're looking damn good, Izuru."_

_The blond man blushed. He really had no idea how to tell his best friend about the latest developments between him and Gin. But he knew that Renji would understand._

_"Thanks." He shyly said. He then took a deep breath. "It's Gin."_

_Well, the red head wasn't expecting this. All Gin did was to wreak havoc. But if he made Izuru smile like this, he couldn't care less, so long as he didn't hurt him. Wait, scratch that. So long as he didn't continue hurting him, then he guessed it would be alright._

_"Uh, what do you exactly mean? Can you at least elaborate?" the red head said._

_Again, Izuru gave him that shy, albeit mega watt smile. "You see, we're officially together now."_

_The red head had to blink a couple of times then stared intently at the man in front of him before it him that the other was serious. _

_"Uh, congratulations?" Renji offered._

_Izuru beamed. He knew it, Renji would understand._

_Later that night saw the red head having a much missed drinking session with his senpai. He noticed the man was sporting bandaged knuckles, though he could tell they were almost healed. Renji kind of had an idea where that came from._

"_So, senpai…" he started a bit queasily, he knew talking about Gin was dangerous ground._

"_Yo," Shuuhei was slightly inebriated, he was still coherent though. He was lying on the couch. He looked like he was in a session with his shrink._

"_You know, I was kind of wondering where you got that injury of yours."_

"_Why Renji I never knew you could be so subtle!" the tattooed man sarcastically said._

"_Well, what happened?"_

"_Gin was being an asshole who never knew when to stop."_

"_Oh man, I knew it. What if he presses charges against you or something?" the red head asked worriedly._

"_I don't care, so long as I got to pummel his face to a fucking bloody pulp. He harassed Ichigo in our own home!" Shuuhei sat up and looked Renji straight in the eye. "Would I rather stand by and wait for something worse to happen?"_

_Renji sat there speechless. He knew that if something similar happened to him, he would probably do something like that, maybe even worse. He was such a jealous bastard. He pinched the bridge of his nose, he felt a headache coming._

"_Is Ichigo okay?"_

"_Yeah, he was just a little traumatized, that's all."_

"_Yeah, as long as he's okay." _

_Shuuhei slumped back, and then said as he stared up the ceiling, "I don't think I can take it if anything happens to Ichigo."_

_They drank the rest of the night in silence._

Damn it, this holiday was not just for him. _I need to get laid_ were the words his mind was screaming at him. He was startled out of his reverie when his mobile phone rang. It was Shuuhei.

"Yeah?"

"Ichigo and I would be spending the New Year together with his family. They would be throwing a year end bash at their home in Karakura. Why don't you join us?"

"Senpai, wouldn't that be a little awkward?" the red head worriedly asked.

"Nah. Ichigo's dad might be a tad weird, but his sisters are lovely. I'm pretty sure they wouldn't mind. Besides, I know you need the company." The other man snickered.

"Yeah, thanks for rubbing it in." Renji retorted as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, come on, you know I was just joking", Shuuhei placated the man, "Anyway, are you coming or not?"

Renji was silent for a few seconds then, "Yeah, why the hell not."

"Good. I'll tell Ichigo then. Bye."

The red head was again back to contemplating and he did not notice a man holding a coffee pot walking toward him.

"Hi, would you like your cup to be refilled?"

Renji had a moment to process the vision in front of him. Here was a good looking pink haired guy, a bit on the skinny side, and he had the most unusual amber eyes behind a pair of silver rimmed glasses. He was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a thick woolen black sweater with a white apron over it.

Said guy shyly smiled and repeated the question as the red head continued to gawk at him.

"Uh… yeah, sure…" Renji mumbled intelligently. _This guy is too cute to be working here!_

"My name is Szayel by the way. If you need anything, I'd be by the counter or you could just call my brother's attention. His name is Ilforte." He said after refilling the red head's cup.

"Yeah, I'd do that." Then, with a blush, Renji asked before the guy had a chance to walk toward the counter, "Uh, Szayel? Uh, yeah, well… can I ask for your number please?"

Szayel gave him his number and gave him such a dazzling smile that Renji had to blush even more. And of course a date for tomorrow night had been set up. Renji just had to call his senpai to inform him there had been a change of plans._ I'll end the New Year with a bang!_

**00000000000000000000**

**A/N: hope you like it. There's a bit of OOC action from Szayel but I really like him together with Renji. I really have no idea why.**

**I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story; you rock, because ya'll encouraged me to write more!**

**Omake anyone?**

**00000000000000000000**

(In Ichigo's bedroom, Kurosaki family home, with Shuuhei; New Year's Day, around 8am)

Ichigo: why didn't Renji come again?

Shuuhei: he met this cute guy at that newly opened café, remember?

Ichigo: he must be having a lot of _**fun**_right now… hmm? (He said this while drawing circles alluringly on his lover's chest)

Shuuhei (nuzzling Ichigo while holding the hand which previously drew circles alluringly on his chest): yeah, I guess so…

(In Szayel's bedroom, Grantz brothers' apartment; more or less same time)

Renji (with Szayel's head resting on the crook of his shoulder): achoooo!


End file.
